


Human

by Ellepige



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (Reaper is dead), Affection, Aftermath of Violence, Disturbing Themes, God Complex, Mild Cannibalism, Mild Gore, Other, Romance, atypical Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellepige/pseuds/Ellepige
Summary: She is human.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I had a hard time tagging this, because it's all so vague, but still there. The main focus is definitely on their affection for each other and how they are too damaged to really express it, but I didn't want to upset anyone, so here you go with the crazy tags.
> 
> Enjoy.

She is human.

Sometimes, Sombra has to tell herself this, over and over again, until she finally manages to believe it. There are the cybernetic enhancements, her connection to various data havens, the reality of a cyberspace where people refer to their bodies as meat. Like it's nothing but a vessel for the things they value: intelligence, wits, conviction.  
It's more than that, the hacker muses while she strokes over Amélie's arm. It's cold to the touch and the sniper doesn't show any reaction as Sombra's metal fingernails scrape over her skin. With a soft grin, she reaches out, pulls the pliant, but motionless body against hers, presses her lips on the silky hair that's still damp from the shower. She can feel her own pulse in the flesh of her lips, against her teeth. The assassin doesn't smell of anything, all Sombra can notice is the faint hints of detergent of the bedsheets and the sickly-sweet miasma that is Reaper.

The man is lying behind her, an unyielding presence even when he rests. She doubts that Gabriel sleeps. His breath is slow, deep, diligent pulls of air that tickle the back of her neck and make her retch if she pays too much attention to them.  
Her heart races, some distant reptile part of her brain is screaming at her to run, to fight, to claw at the thick muscle of that arm trapping her against Reyes's chest. Widowmaker doesn't seem fazed in the slightest, she just stares at her with something akin to curiousity.

It's human to be afraid. To be disgusted by the stench of rot and decay that the dead man emits. To be disturbed by the emotionless quiet of the woman in her arms. Sombra knows that Amélie will look at her with the exact same expression should the Reaper decide to devour her. They both have seen him do it, even if he tries to avoid feeding in front of them. She supposes even a monster can feel shame.  
With a shiver that is, as she hesitates to admit, part arousal and part trepidation, Sombra imagines it. Gabriel's strong body looming over her trapped form, his ashen lips parted to let her see the fangs, too many, too sharp, curved backwards to hold their prey, but still oddly familiar. Amélie's soft touch, her deep voice murmuring sweet nothings into her ear, beckoning her to stay still while those yellow eyes made it impossible to move anyways. Even if she wanted.  
The sharp pain of talons cutting though her clothing and her skin, strong fingers that dig into her body, teasing and pulling more intimately than any lover before as Reaper lowers his head and starts consuming her. Body and soul.

Sombra moans quietly against Amélie's hair, Reyes shifts behind her, burying her even more under his sturdy legs and bulky torso, subconsciously searching for the warmth of her body. Widowmaker still looks at her, taking in the blush that spreads over the hacker's cheeks, but not commenting on it. She knows, or at least Sombra assumes she does. But apparently she does not care, not in a way that it would make her move. She's still lying in wait, a spider in her net, observing, collecting impressions.

Sombra is still human. But with enough time, enough information, enough power, she can surpass this state. She can be more. Something better, stronger. Something with enough control to be with these two inhuman, monstrous beings and survive.  
It would be foolish to believe that someone would be able to fix them. Things like that only happened in fairytales with princes and white horses. But she will be able to be with them. She will be able to love them and make them love her back when she finally surpasses mere humanity.


End file.
